mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakura Kasugano/PotS' version
Created in similar fashion to the same creator's version of her main influence (among others), this version of Sakura is based on her appearance in ''Capcom vs. SNK 2, including numerous ideas from the various Grooves in that game. She also has a versatile moveset taken from a good majority of her appearances prior to Street Fighter IV, a somewhat-complete Sunburnt Sakura mode, and a scaling A.I. that can be more than willing to put up a good fight, depending on the difficulty set.'' ) |Image = File:PotSSakuraPort.png |Creator = PotS |Downloadlink = PotS' MUGEN |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Sakura is a six-button character, using and for a majority of her attacks, alongside using a seventh button, , for various taunts. The strength of an attack she uses is denoted by the button used for it; for example, attacks using and would be faster and weaker attacks, and attacks using and would be slower and stronger attacks. Sakura uses a similar combo system to that is used by the Street Fighter series, being able to combo Normals into Specials or Hypers, Specials into Hypers, and Hypers into other Hypers, if her timing is precise enough. Sakura also has two throws, used by either pressing or while holding or , which can be escaped by the opponent if they press , , , or in conjunction with holding or during their startup, and will differ based on the character's height; her primary throw, Sakura Jime, has a sort of "power struggle"Readme.txt - Character folder where the length and strength of the throw can depend on how fast either the opponent or the player can mash buttons, and her throw for shorter characters is only a generic "combo" throw that looks like a attack inflicting a . Sakura takes multiple cues from Capcom vs. SNK 2's grooves, but she borrows most of her mechanics from the C-Groove. She uses the standard 3-tier powerbar (3000 Power) and a modified version of said groove's Super Combo Cancel subsystem, allowing her to cancel her Hypers into her other Hypers if she has enough power. The only exceptions to this, however, are Shunpuu Chou Rasen and the later phase of Haru Issen not being able to cancel into anything, with their airborne properties and the latter's specific post-attack idle property, alongside her Shinkuu Hadouken and Shinkuu Tengyou Hadouken not being able to cancel into anything unless the projectiles from those supers make contact. Sakura also has the S-Groove's Power Charge, which allows her to build up power when + is held, alongside the A-Groove's Custom Combo mode (named Excel Combo), which allows her to freely cancel and juggle any Normal or Special for 3 seconds with the inability to block, Parry, use her Power Charge, or use unless the mode ends automatically, or it ends by her getting hit. In addition to these, Sakura also has a Low Jump, which by tapping allows Sakura to jump at a lower height than her regular jump, alongside a Super Jump (named High Jump), which by pressing followed by , , or allows Sakura to jump at a higher height than her regular jump, with the new addition of a Alpha Counter (named Zero Counter), which is used during blockstun by a motion and specific punch/kick to counterattack at the cost of 2000 Power. Sakura is a somewhat fast character in both attacks and movement; a good amount of her attacks leave her at a positive frame advantage and create enough distance between herself and the opponent to have them inable to counterattack, leaving her difficult to punish. She mainly focuses on light rushdown through her Shou'ou Ken and Shunpuu Kyaku/''Shunpuu Renkyaku'' approach options, but she also has other moves good for certain situations. Her Hadouken and Tengyou Hadouken can be used as zoning options, her Sakura Otoshi and the EX version of her Shou'ou Ken can be as ways to deal with projectiles, and her Ouka Kyaku can be used an aerial reversal, although situational. Sakura has a custom A.I. that scales with the engine's difficulty setting, which affects how often it utilizes certain moves and how reliably it blocks. It has an emphasis on starting out fights with her Sakura Otoshi, alongside catching up to the opponent by either jumping/running to them and trying to punish them by pulling off simple combos or using her Hypers. It also occasionally uses Dodge and Roll to evade attacks, and will sometimes use the Power Charge until the opponent gets close. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Projectile velocity and size vary with button pressed and mashing length version: Uses 500 Power| | |No extension| |Extension 1| |Extension 2}} | |No extension| |Extension 1| |Extension 2}} | |No extension| |Extension 1| |Extension 2}} | }}}} or | Projectile velocity and size vary with button pressed and mashing length version: Uses 500 Power| | |No extension| |Extension 1| |Extension 2}} | |No extension| |Extension 1| |Extension 2}} | |No extension| |Extension 1| |Extension 2}} | }}}} or | Distance and hit count vary with button pressed version: Uses 500 Power, | | }} | }} | }} | |Move connects| |Move whiffs| |Move is guarded}}}} or | Distance varies with button pressed version: Uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | version: Uses 500 Power| | }} | }}}} or during Shunpuu Kyaku or Kuuchuu Shunpuu Kyaku| version: Uses 500 Power, Low chance of tripping if performed during Kuuchuu Shunpuu Kyaku| | }} | }}}} | used for up to 3 attacks used to nullify | | }} | }} | }} during initiation| |One time| |Two times| |Three times}} during initiation| }}}} or | version: Uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | | | }} | | Uses 500 Power| }} during blockstun| Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + | | }} + + or + + | | + + | }} + + | }}}} just before opponent's attack makes contact|Negates all damage Not usable if Excel Combo is active| }} just before opponent's attack makes contact|Negates all damage Not usable if Excel Combo is active| }} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Negates all damage Not usable if Excel Combo is active| }} + }}|Gradually increases Power while held Not usable if Excel Combo is active Power must be less than 3000| }} + | Disables juggle checks, cancel restrictions and blocking Disables EX Specials and Hypers for 2 seconds Effect lasts 3 seconds Effect ends if hit, or if an EX Special or Hyper is used Uses 1000 Power| }} / or / | Hiyakeshita Sakura mode only| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} |Normal Sakura mode only and used at specific times to continue move| }} |Mode Change Sakura mode only Changes between Normal Sakura and Hiyakeshita Sakura movesets| }} 'Palette Gallery' Normal Sakura Normal Sakura is the "default" mode, including a moveset comprised of moves from Sakura's appearances at the time. Her moves are not as strong in this mode as they are in her other modes, but she has access to the EX versions of her moves and most of her taunts. Hiyakeshita Sakura Hiyakeshita Sakura mode, described in the readme as "quite incomplete", turns Sakura into her sunburnt self. In this mode, she cannot use EX moves, Shunpuu Renkyaku, or Sakura Dance, but now has access to the Sakura Senkuu alongside different versions of her Specials. Mode Change Sakura Mode Change Sakura gives Sakura the ability to switch between Hiyakeshita and Normal modes at will; aside from this, however, nothing else is changed in this mode. 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos My Mugen - Arcade mode with Sakura (Me) GBXX MUGEN 2014 - May vs Sakura Trivia *Sakura has special intros against certain characters: **Sakura has an intro against PotS' Normal and Master Ryu, alongside a different intro against Warusaki3's Ryu. ***Sakura does not have any intros against other versions aside from those two, prompting her to start with her regular intros. **Sakura has a shared intro against non-specific versions of Dan Hibiki, Athena Asamiya, and Karin Kanzuki. The intro is also shared for specific and Drowin's Dark Karin, alongside Warusaki3's CvS2 Dan and Athena. **Sakura has an intro against Pneophen's Kasugano. **Sakura has an intro against David Demianoff and Warusaki3's versions of Yuri Sakazaki, which is also used against PotS' own version. **Sakura has an intro against defined "cute characters"; these are, in specific, a few Kirby characters, alongside specific Pocket Fighter characters (including PotS' Pocket Shin Gouki), and some miscellaneous characters. *Sakura has special winposes for when she wins using the Shun Goku Satsu or when she wins with perfect health. Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters made by PotS Category:Characters with an unknown release date